The Eye a Hat made by "......"
Sup Guys CreepypastaWriter26 Here again and yes this is my second Creepypasta and im happy to announce that I finished it finallyIi can make a new creepypasta so read it if you want to :D I was just playing roblox for a while because we are going to go to the mall just to watch a movie because my sister just likes the movies a lot I suggested that I'll be home alone instead ok watching that cheesy movie but my mom said no and my sister just keeps spooking me about ghosts........literally ghosts doesn't exist......do they? Anyways good thing my mom allowed me to play for a while so I first check my Facebook as usual but I saw something that caught my eye in some roblox group it said there was a hacker invading roblox but I said to myself that its not possible I mean ROBLOX is a very high security team but mostly lacks also on them too bad thou so I don't believe in it so I played ROBLOX for a while and I also played Hallow's Eve hoping to get the sweet Lord Umbehallow Hat I mean I'm not that rich and all but I like to get hats especially the cool and rare ones........what? NO!!!!! I am not an Od'er ok stop calling me that. After my family was done preparing themselves my mom said its time to go I said that I'll need to check something first so as always I went to catalog hoping to get some new hats that only cost tix (I'm not rich ok we don't even have a credit card) but still no I already have tons of tix but I try to save them just for the skeptic face. But all of a sudden after refreshing the page I saw something weird its a hat that looks like the Overseer eye but not with the armor or anything and the details looks soo real I clicked on it and what happens is that instead of the regular ROBLOX it doesn't show the name of the creator all it said is ".....". Starting to get unnerved I saw the price it was just a mere 10 robux since I don't have robux for a while I ignored it and closed my browser but for somewhat feeling right after I pressed shut down I swear to myself that I saw the picture of the hat appeared in a 1 frame motion as if a quick flash that is and I also swear that the eye was looking at me like literally looking at me so I dint mind about it. Sooo right after the movie we watch we finally head home i was soo happy to be back home i hate that movie i even don't get it anyways back to roblox finally i can get some game time and i was playing those noob obby games I know it seems a little boring but going back to the old days was fun for me just simple things doing i was on stage 72 since it has 200 obby courses when i reached stage 73 i saw a player at far wide not doing anything so i thought i was those guys when they were afk and stuff. Seeing it he looks like he's at level 90 so i tried to go closer but as i got closer i saw him had the hat.......That eye hat that i saw earlier i talked to him saying "hello you afk or something?" but no response so i ignored it but right after I turn to leave i saw the Eye hat Look towards me...........that's impossible hats don't move ROBLOX don't have that kind of mechanics yet so i thought it was just the head spin hack...nothing harmful as i went to continue playing what i din't expected is right after passing stage 123 i saw the player following me.......or maybe he's just continuing the obby. So i was almost the last 5 stages when i just saw the player died for no apparent reason i don't see any of those "kill blocks" as I call them or any when i passed it and then he left just for that kinda confused why but i din't mind it so i finally finish the obby and I was messing with the "paths" (those tools or gears that makes those platform-type things) since its always the reward you get from finishing the obby and as expected tons of newbs keep pleading me just to shortcut them to the obby they are heading or to the winner's place.....being a nice player i helped them. So I left the game since I got bored at playing it so I checked the catalog again and the thing is that 10 robux eye hat that i saw earlier became free......weird i thought ROBLOX don't allow free things selling at the catalog apparently that's the reason why they put all the free models,script,audio and other things in a seperate catalog called "Libraries" Looking at the page of that hat again it still the same the creator is still "......" that's weird and also no description looking at it no comments also usually hats always get chocked full of comments even on the first day it released. Being addicted to those tix hats i stupidly buyed it at first it was fine thou nothing harmful or any viruses detected I even go advanced scanning since it might be a spyware but no still nothing so I also buyed or by buyed I mean get the template of a shirt that fits in the eye hat no im not bc i dont wanna waste my money just for a simple shirt or even sell it just for money im not a copy-cat i just need a shirt ok so i go to a group where you can convert those templates to shirt or pants so i got both shirt and pants that fit with it. Since you might think that the Eye hat looks likes the one from the old roblox hat no its not to tell you its pupils are Dark red and the color of the outside is Black the entire thing is Grey instead of white anyways back to the story. So I maded a nice Outfit Named "Eye Claw" (Im not a good namer in stuff LOL) And Tryed to put in on at first it was fine but after i clicked on the home page the screen just keep flashing white over and over for like 2 minutes after that my computer turned off so i turn it back on i thought i saw the shutdown screen but instead its in the screen where you open your computer when you hibernate it so i clicked on it and i was back on the roblox main page but it a much more weirder way. The roblox sign have no letter "o" in it,the "what are you up to?" (yknow that one thing in the front screen where you type your thoughts and stuff) is typed in there a bunch of numbers so i copied the code.......darn it soo long this is gonna be a lag spiker code so i find some websites where you can decode stuff i found one that i need so i put in the code DARN IT IT DID LAG!!!!!,it lasted for 5 minutes and the decoding is done all it said was "You should have not buyed that hat" OMG its a little creepy message but cmon why would you put a bunch of numbers just to get a very short message. Spooked for a while i tried to play roblox games and to my suprise I found a game with the Thumbnail of that hat but it became more real than i expected as if putting an human eye and just zooming it bigger its like my screen is a low powered microscope soo i tried to play it maybe thinking it was those type of games where if there was a new hat those newbs would make a game with those new hats in there. So i got in the game but not what im expecting..........everybody was wearing the hat and the freaky part is everybody looks like me we have the same clothes and stuff to explain what is the place its just a flat surface with walls i decide to quit since its boring and i kinda freaked out but to my suprise the home buton on the bottom left is gone i tried to quit fullscreen but it wont let me its like im stuck in the game just then somebody said in the very old man voice "Dont quit" as i try to turn around it was that hat!!. It very big and has very blood-shotted eyes. I almost scream at horror when i saw that right after that 1 player go to the eye (or maybe i think he been dragged into the eye). As it does the player got killed and lefted but in the message it said "mori123 has been killed" I got scared to it right after that he keep killing everybody until it was me that was left i tried to escape but the dragging is too fast after that right after dragged into that eye a face just popped out and i heard VERY LOUD SCREAMING that it hurted my ears and then i got quitted. As i tried to rest for a while the roblox homepage showed up and type in the box "Let's play again someday". Aww man he said that i need to keep playing that? Well i decide to delete the suit i got and delete the hat that i got but after deleting the hat a voice comes out saying "Why did you do that" and then suddenly i heared screaming outside as i went outside i saw a person with his both eyes dragged out i almost vomitted at seeing that thing. Because of that experience i tried to make sure that i buyed at the catalog is safe or not because i might experience that again. End of Pasta. Hope you like it :D